Draconic Maelstrom
by RustyCage500
Summary: Warning: The story contains things that a normal person can find repulsive, read at your of risk(Rape, etc...) Upon browsing through the Scroll of Seals one Naruto Uzumaki unsealed something that changed his life. Now as a dragon in a new world and with freedom he never had, he will do whatever he desire...and no one will stop him. Dragon Naruto NarutoXHarem Godlike Naruto.
1. The Awakening

Description: Upon browsing through the Scroll of Seals one Naruto Uzumaki unsealed something that changed his life. Now as a dragon in a new world and with freedom he never had, he will do whatever he desire...and no one will stop him. Dragon Naruto, NarutoXHarem, Godlike Naruto.

The story is slightly inspired by a game Defiler Wings made by the Old Huntsman.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Kyūbi/demon/dragon speaking** "

' **Kyūbi/demon/dragon thinking** '

 **Technique name**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other show or game which can be similar to something appearing in story.

XXXXXXXIXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 1: The Awakening**

"Wha...what happened?" Naruto groaned out as he slowly sat up, the last thing he remember is using the seal inside the Scroll of Seals, a bright flash of red light and a strange woman in a red dress that appeared out of nowhere. He quickly looked around and noticed that the Scrolls of Seals was right in front of him but he wasn't in a forest anymore.

'What the hell? What happened to me?!' Naruto thought as he stood up, he was on top of a circular platform several meters in diameter, the floor was covered in light gray stone slabs and in front of Naruto was a large stone archway, on each side of the archway were two more identical archways. He also noticed that there was only darkness past the edge of the platform with nothing else in sight.

"Boy, turn around." A voice sounded from behind, prompting Naruto to slowly turn left, there he saw a large stone throne of a simple design, however what truly caught Naruto's attention was the person standing in front of the throne, a woman of petit build around 160 cm in height with high B-cup breasts, pointed ears, creamy skin, glowing red eyes with snake-like pupils and long silver-red hair pooling around her form with four long braids reaching to her knees, two on each side of her head, each one ending in a big bloody red pearl at the end. However the thing that caught his attention the most were two enormous ram-like horns growing from her head slightly behind her ears. Each horn has a crack-like pattern through its entire length which is glowing a red pulsating color.

She wears a black frilly dress with red accents and a dark red bow at the front. Naruto noticed something shuffling under the dress but he quickly looked at the woman's red eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked nervously, he was in an unfamiliar territory with a woman who seem to radiate pure power. The woman looked at him for few seconds with a blank expression before smirking slightly.

"My name is Tiamat, Goddess of Dragons, Nature and few other things, you don't have to bow however, you were the one to free me from that blasted seal." The now named Tiamat said with a hint of venom at the word 'seal'. Naruto just gulped nervously as he felt the burst of killing intent Tiamat unconsciously released, after few seconds Tiamat took a deep breath and looked straight into Naruto's blue eyes.

"I will give you a reward, however before that I will answer...let's see...three questions of yours, choose carefully." She said with a tiny smile, calming Naruto down.

"Alright, can you tell me where are we?" Naruto asked to which Tiamat's smile widened slightly.

"We are in my pocket dimension, a place I use to travel between dimensions, in this realm my word is law, for example I can increase the gravity of this place, making it ideal for training." At the word 'training' Naruto's eyes lit up in excitement, Tiamat saw that and a smirk appeared on her face.

'Good, he will become a great Dragon, I will make sure of that.' Tiamat thought in excitement, as a Goddess of Dragons she could feel the potential the boy has, however Tiamat frowned mentally as she gazed at the boy.

'I have to do something about that boy's character, he is too pure to be a Dragon, like he is now he won't be able to do most things Dragons naturally do.' She thought as she stepped closer to Naruto, the boy gulped once more when he felt Tiamat's gaze on him, her eyes practically piercing through his soul.

"Umm...the next question?" Naruto asked uncertainly, stopping Tiamat in her place.

"Go on, ask what you want." Tiamat said simply and crossed her arms over her chest, Naruto took a deep breath before nodding to himself.

"Why were you sealed inside the scroll?" At Naruto's question Tiamat frowned.

"Because I was creating Dragons in your dimension, you should know that Dragons are not good creatures by nature, there were some Dragons that were good and helped humanity, however everyone saw every dragons as an evil being, hunting us to extinction. Dragons rape, murder, kidnap and destroy, it's because we have the power and freedom to do whatever we want, sit down and I will tell you a story." Tiamat said as she sat down on the ground and motioned for Naruto to do the same, the blond nodded and sat down cross-legged in front of the Goddess.

"Long ago there was a female Dragon who lived in a mountain cave, she was lonely as she never met another of her kind, after years of solitude her loneliness turned into anger. She destroyed every village she came upon and soon enough the king of the country she lived in became angry with all the destruction the Dragon caused, he told his youngest son, a skilled young man, to go to the Dragon's lair and slay her, not wanting to disappoint his father the knight agreed." Tiamat took a deep breath and a tiny smile appeared on her face.

"The knight traveled for many days before he finally found the lair and entered inside, the Dragon didn't thought much about the man and easily defeated the knight, however, she found the arrival of that young man as a chance, chance to get rid of her loneliness. She refrained from killing the man, instead, with a flash of light she changed her form into that of a beautiful young woman, at that moment, the Dragon found not only her companion but also a mate." A beautiful smile spread across Tiamat's face, Naruto's breath was took away by her beauty, after few seconds he shook his head, banishing all unnecessary thoughts.

"Many months later the Dragon laid an egg, the fruit of love between the Dragon and the knight, from that egg came a little Dragon girl, her white scales similar to a birds feathers and just as soft, Maymmeth, The Warm. The little Dragon grew quickly and was taught by her Dragon mother how to change her form into one human-like, the parents lived with their daughter for few years with two more children born from their union. However the knight wasn't truly happy, even if his life among the Dragons was filled with love and happiness the knight was missing his home and family, the Dragon looked at her mate and came to a decision, she would allow him to go back as she couldn't bear seeing her mate so sad." Tiamat's smile fell and a depressing aura surrounded the place.

"The knight returned to his family and the Dragon was left alone with her children, for many days the Dragon felt like a small part of her soul was missing, realizing that she missed her mate she left her children under the watch of her trustworthy servants and upon hiding her Dragon features she went to once again met her mate. She arrived to the city and almost instantly a large crowd gathered her attention, she went to see what the commotion was about and saw a stage for public execution, however, much to her horror, the person that was about to be executed was her mate, she pushed through the crowd and was spotted by her mate, however before she could save him the knight shook his head and smiled, his eyes showing the Dragon how much he loved her." Tears slowly fell from Tiamat's eyes and Naruto realized who the Dragon in the story was, he slowly moved closer to Tiamat who was too into the story to realize that.

"She listened to the charges, how the knight was accused of working together with the Dragon and how he didn't told the location of her lair even after days of torturing, the Dragon cried as she realized how much the knight loved her. They gave him a last chance to tell the location of the lair yet the knight only shouted 'I will never betray my beloved', seeing that his son won't budge the king gave an order and the knight was beheaded right in front of the Dragon, the Dragon was petrified by the sight in front of her, it took few minutes before it dawned upon her, filled with despair and rage the Dragon changed into her Dragon form, much taller than the buildings around her, she proceed to destroy and burn everything around her, by the end of the day the city was razed to the ground and the Dragon stood there, feeling hollow inside from the death of her mate." Naruto embraced Tiamat in a comforting hug which she returned, even more tears falling down from her eyes.

"The Dragon returned to her lair few days later when no more tears could fell, almost instantly upon returning to her lair she was embraced by her children, the only reminder of her mate, yet the Dragon was never the same as before and the emptiness inside her soul wouldn't go away. Soon after that, the Gods took pity upon the Dragon as no living creature should feel a pain like that, they bestowed a Godhood upon the Dragon, so she could protect those precious to her, that is how Tiamat the Goddess of Dragons was born." As she finished the story Tiamat noticed that Naruto was embracing her and brushing his hand through her hair, she also felt her tears that she didn't even noticed till now. She was surprised that the hug from the blond actually brought comfort to her.

"It's alright now Tiamat, I'm here for you, let it out." At his soothing words Tiamat couldn't hold it anymore, she cried, her sobbing sounded through her realm for many hours after which she fell asleep, in that moment a bond formed between the two.

XXXXXXX

"Once more Naruto, give it your all!" Tiamat shouted in encouragement as she watched Naruto train, six years have passed since the day the two met and she trained Naruto everyday. He have changed greatly throughout the years, he now stand at little more than 180 cm in height, his body became muscular but not overly so to the point of being like a bulky mindless brute, his hair became much longer, reaching past his shoulders and becoming slightly more spiky, his face lost all the baby fat and Tiamat was sure that most women won't be able to resist his handsome charm, his eyes became a glowing electric blue color with reptile-like pupils. The only thing he wears are a pair of black sandals used by ninja in his world and a pair of black pants tied around his ankles by red bandages, tied to both of his thighs are pouches for various supplies.

She changed her dimension into something more suited for training, the platform expanded several meters in diameter and was surrounded by a tall stone wall, the sky became light gray with red clouds soaring through it, the layout didn't change much, the stone archways on the north, Tiamat's throne on the south, on the east side of the platform was a small cottage where Naruto lives and on the west side are several stone pillars used as a training targets.

"Alright, if you say so." The blond said with a smile as he took a deep breath, he blurred through hand-seals and ended in a Tiger seal. Tiamat made few trips to his home dimension, stealing scrolls and books of various subject and techniques which she forced Naruto to read, increasing the amount of Jutsu as people of his world called it, however the most interesting thing she found was a book about something called Fūinjutsu which is very similar to the rune magic yet much more advanced, capable of effortlessly creating pocket dimensions to store items.

'Fire Style: Great Fire Destruction.' Naruto thought the name of the Jutsu and released a stream of intense flame that flew through several meters before hitting on of the stone targets and erupting into a raging inferno, he cut off the flow of chakra and watched with satisfaction as all the targets crumbled into pieces due to intense heat.

"Now that's hot!" Naruto shouted with a smirk, Tiamat smiled slightly as she watched her student, a glint of pride clearly visible in her eyes.

"Naruto, come here." Tiamat said calmly to which Naruto smiled and walked up to her throne.

"Your training is nearly finished, that is why I will give you your Dragon form." Tiamat said as she slowly stood up from her throne and began to walk toward the stone archways, Naruto quickly following.

"Umm...not that I complain but I thought I need more training." Naruto said to which Tiamat smiled and shook her head lightly.

"You don't need to learn everything here, there are some things that you can only learn outside my dimension. That is also why I want you to become a real Dragon, you already got rid of your human nature and restrains, plus, when you become a Dragon I can remove that fox from you and turn it into your servant." She said all that with a smile of pride of her face to which Naruto blushed slightly.

"Okay." He said simply, the two stood few meters in front of the middle archway that, much to Naruto's surprise, is filled with black crystals, creating a mirror-like surface in which Naruto can see their slightly blurry reflection.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on your soul, when you open them again you will see your Dragon form that I designed just for you, it took some time but I created a unique form, perfect for my just as unique student." Naruto smiled at the last part and closed his eyes, he took a deep breath and focused just like Tiamat said. For several moments nothing happened, only endless darkness surrounding him, then he felt it, a spark of power, his chakra, he saw the orb of bright blue energy and a smaller red one lodged inside it.

'Kyūbi.' Naruto thought, he felt a slight nudge in his brain so he mentally reached for the orb and took a hold of it, in that moment the orb exploded into a raging bright blue fireball, the fire quickly spreading to his hand and body, however it didn't burn him, on the contrary, he felt power he only felt from Tiamat yet it was slightly...less dense, he also felt the ball of energy that is the Kyūbi ripped out of him, causing him immense pain and breaking his concentration.

"It went better than I thought, congratulation Naruto, you became a Dragon and gained a servant who will never disobey you." Tiamat's voice gained his attention, he opened his eyes and what he saw in the mirror took his breath away.

Instead of his reflection stood a enormous Dragon, easily twenty meters tall when standing on all four legs, has an entire upper body covered in large white round scales, which are decorated by spiraling, light blue markings glowing with power, the markings formed a spiral just like his clan symbol on the back of its hands and in the middle of his wings. It's hands looks nearly human-like with razor sharp claws. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are dark red in color, and appear to be rather smooth, there was also big hexagonal crystal resembling an aquamarine embedded in the middle of it's chest. It's eyes are large, electric blue in color glowing with power and with reptile-like pupils, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward, each with a light blue glowing pearl embedded in the middle. It's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and attached to his chin are two small elongated plates similar to those on it's head extending backward. His enormous wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, the wings are currently folded, giving the Dragon the appearance of wearing a cape, the scales disappear at the end of it's thick tail, which ends in a shape similar to a white double-edged sword with a large light blue pearl in the middle which glows lightly.

Naruto raised his hands to wave at the Dragon however he soon began to feel that something wasn't right with his body, the fact that the reflection also raised it's hand was another giveaway.

"Is that...me?" Naruto asked uncertainly, his voice also changed, being much deeper than his human- form.

"My, oh my, you look even better than I expected, I made this body based on a Dragon I saw in another dimension, Acnologia if I remember correctly, his power was terrifying, now change back." Naruto did as ordered, he focused on how he looked as a human and with a flash of light he turned back, however even his human form looked different, taking some characteristics of his Dragon form, his body was covered in marking just like the one on his Dragon form however the markings that should be on his wings are on his shoulder blades, growing from the top of his head are elongated plates like on his dragon head, a hexagonal crystal embedded in the middle of his chest and a Dragon tail growing from his tailbone, only much shorter and thinner, the blade on its tip was smaller and looked more like a dagger, his fingernails are slightly longer and much sharper than before, Naruto tested how his teeth felt and noticed that they became much sharper just like fangs.

"Wow, I never knew I had so much power, it's amazing." Naruto said as he lifted his hands in front of him and looked at the markings on the back of his hands, he turned toward Tiamat who looked at him with a smile, her left arm extended to the side and her hand was placed upon a large crystal filled with red mist-like energy.

"You can hide your Dragon features with magic, I also made the symbols of your clan on you so that you would not forget who you are. As for the Kyūbi, give me some time, by the time I end it would follow your every order, now go, find a lair and gather treasures, I will give you something useful in a few days." Tiamat said and smiled, Naruto smiled back and turned around, he took few steps before pausing and looking at Tiamat in confusion.

"Ummm...Tia...how I go out of here and where should I go?" He asked, Tiamat raised an eyebrow before something clicked in her brain.

"Oh, right, I will send you to my home dimension, it seem to be your favorite from the stories I told you." At her words Naruto's eyes lit up in excitement.

"You mean the one where women of most humanoid species are very pretty?! How could I forget about something like that!" Naruto shouted in excitement as he bounced in place a little, Tiamat laughed softly as she stared at her student.

"Get ready and remember what I taught you, do you have some supplies?" Naruto nodded at her question, Tiamat raised her right hand and snapped her fingers, in a flash of light Naruto lost consciousness.

XXXXXXX

"Ugh...it's the second time I feel like that." Naruto groaned as he slowly stood up, upon quickly looking around he noticed that he was in the middle of a forest. With a sigh he began to walk forward, a smirk slowly appearing on his face.

'I can't wait, this world will be a place of rebirth for Uzumaki clan.' Naruto thought as he began to glow, in a flash of light he turned into his Dragon form, with a flap of wings he took to the sky, the wind uprooting the trees around him.


	2. The Frozen Lair and Ice Giantess

Description: Upon browsing through the Scroll of Seals one Naruto Uzumaki unsealed something that changed his life. Now as a dragon in a new world and with freedom he never had, he will do whatever he desire...and no one will stop him. Dragon Naruto, NarutoXHarem, Godlike Naruto.

The story is slightly inspired by a game Defiler Wings made by the Old Huntsman.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Kyūbi/demon/dragon speaking** "

' **Kyūbi/demon/dragon thinking** '

 **Technique name**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other show or game which can be similar to something appearing in story.

XXXXXXXIXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 2: The Frozen Lair and Ice Giantess**

 ****'I'm so bored, two days in this world and nothing interesting happened.' Naruto thought as he flew through the sky, he quickly learned how to temporarily decrease the size of his Dragon form to avoid gaining too much attention, he looked down to see various villages scattered around the land yet nothing interesting caught his eyes.

'What to do, maybe raze a village or two...nah, too boring, maybe I can snack on a Griffon...' He thought as he felt a little colder than before, looking around he noticed that he flew into a mountainous area. His eyes gazed at his surrounding, for few minutes all he saw were rocks and occasional ram hopping around, he sighed and was about to turn around when something caught his attention, his pupils shrinking into a thin line.

'Shiny!' He thought in excitement as he followed in the direction of the flash, upon flying closer he saw that the sunlight was reflected from a large iron gate around ten meters tall engraved with various symbols, the circular platform on which the gate stood and the walls surrounding the gate are made from a dark blue bricks, several skulls of animals laid all around, it instantly picked Naruto's interest.

'That signs, I feel like I should know them from somewhere.' Naruto thought as he landed in front of the gate, he noticed fresh footprints in the snow but they were much larger than human.

'Wait, mountains, huge footprints...Ice Giants...that means...' Naruto analyzed everything he remembered about this world from Tiamat's lessons, soon enough a smirk appear on his snout, revealing his razor sharp fangs. He increased his height to ten meters tall, he reared his head back and opened his mouth, soon enough a ball of compressed air began to form inside his mouth, at first it was small and nearly transparent but few seconds later it barely fit in his mouth and took a bright white color. Without further delay he pointed his mouth at the gate and fired, the air bullet creating a sonic boom as it left Naruto's mouth, the ball of air hit the gate with a sound of firing cannon and ripped the gate from its hinges.

He stepped inside and almost instantly had to grab a large wooden club aimed at his head, he quickly broke the club in his hand and looked at his attacker, it was a tall human-like, standing around 5,6 meters in height with extremely muscular body, his skin was dark blue and his eyes like ice, he has short hair and long beard, all made from ice crystals. He wears a pair of fur pants, a large fur coat and fur wrapping around his feet. Naruto quickly noticed five more Ice Giants similar to the one in front of him, he couldn't help a bloodthirsty smirk from spreading over his face.

" **Come at me bitches!** " Naruto shouted and lunged at the Giant in front of him, his teeth sinking into the Giant's body and ripping him into two, its blood an almost transparent purple color, Naruto quickly swallowed the top half of the Giant and looked at the others, he raised his front paws in front of himself and went through hand-seals.

' **Fire Style: Great Fire Destruction**.' He thought the name of the Jutsu and released it toward the giants, the stream of fire reducing three our of five Giants to ashes. The other two looked slightly put off by the display of power but decided to attack Naruto head on, causing the Dragon to smirk at their stupidity.

'What could they possibly protect to fight so adamantly even if they knew they would loose.' Naruto thought in amusement and he turned lightly to the side, his tail whipped toward the Giant closer to him and the blade-like tip severed his head from his shoulders in a fountain of blood. The last Giant froze in place and Naruto finally noticed that this one was better equipped than the other and much taller, around 8 meters tall. In his hands is a large iron sword and a large iron tower shield, his head covered in a thick iron helmet with horns on both sides.

" **I see, so you are the last line of defense...pathetic.** " Naruto spoke in amusement, his tail swaying from side to side, the Giant brought the shield in front of himself and glared at Naruto.

"I will never allow you to hurt our priestess filthy lizard, go back to whatever hole you crawled from and rot away!" The Giant shouted at Naruto, the Dragon's interest was picked at the words of the Giant.

" **A priestess? Is she cute? Is she still a virgin?** " Naruto asked in excitement, his blood already boiling at the thought of defiling a cute maiden priestess. The Giant in front of him pointed his blade at Naruto with a growl.

"You won't get to find our filthy beast for I will end your pathetic existence!" He shouted and rushed at Naruto, the Dragon sighed and raised his right fist, he pulled it back and punched at the Giant when he came closer, the Giant raised his shield but Naruto's fist launched him back and broke the shield into sharp pieces, the Giant tumbled on the ground for few moments before stoping, much to Naruto's amusement however the Giant slowly stood up on shaky legs and turned toward Naruto.

" **Interesting, when few days ago I punched a rock it shattered into pieces without much problem, you however did not, it only shows how durable you Ice Giants are. I will tell you something from the goodness of my heart...** " Naruto said and looked at the Giant with a hint of respect in his eyes, however after few seconds his eyes turned into one of a mad person, a demented glee in his eyes.

" **I will rape that precious priestess of yours! I will force her to bear my children again and again until the day she dies and then I will gleefully eat her corpse, then I will search for more temples like this one and rape every beautiful maiden you people have! Then I will hunt down your kind to extinction, people all over the world will remember the race of Ice Giants not as powerful warriors but as a nursery for the army of Dragons!** " Naruto shouted and released a maniacal laugh, his head reared back, his words and laughter echoed through the whole temple, even reaching the deepest part where the priestess in question shook in fear and cried from the feeling of despair at the fate that awaits her if the Dragon reach her.

"DIE!" The Giant shouted as he lunged at Naruto, hoping to exploit the opening that presented itself, his sword swung at the Dragon's neck and the Giant allowed himself to feel elation at his victory.

'The priestess will be safe.' He thought as the blade was inches from the beasts neck, however, his sword broke upon the contact with the Dragon's scales, the force behind the hit was returned, forcing the Giants hand which still held the handle of the sword to the side, the Giant looked at the remains of the blade in hand and quickly thrust the destroyed blade at the Dragon's throat, however once again the scales proved too much for the blade. Naruto watched in amusement as the Giant slumped to his knees in defeat.

"It...it can not be...how...what are you..." The Giant whispered so quietly that Naruto almost missed it, he looked down at the warrior in front of him and sighed.

" **You fought brave, others would give up long ago but not you, I admire that.** " Naruto said and walked past the Giant who continued to kneel in place.

" **Rest assured, I will treat that priestess with care, I'm not completely heartless.** " As Naruto passed him the Giant's head turned to the right to look at the retreating beast.

"Wait...please wait..." The Giants words reached Naruto's ears, causing him to look back at the Giant.

" **What is it? I have things to do.** " Naruto said calmly, the Giant slowly stood up and turned fully toward Naruto.

"Protect her...she...she is my daughter...please..." The Giant said, his voice broken and defeated. Naruto looked right into the Giants eyes for few moments before sighing.

" **So that's why, I myself never knew what it is like to have parents...you have my word, I will take good care of your daughter and protect her from harm, now what do you want to do, should I kill you or maybe you want to return to your people.** " Naruto said seriously, the Giant looked at Naruto for a moment before his eyes turned toward his tail, a gesture which Naruto caught.

" **I see...what is your name?** " Naruto asked as his tail moved in front of the Giant.

"Bugingr The Mighty." Just as the Giant said that Naruto's tail shot toward him, piercing the Giant through his heart, the Giants blood flowed down the blade as his body once more fell to his knees, Naruto forced back his tail from the Giant's body, allowing his dead body to fully fell to the ground.

'Bugingr The Mighty, to protect your daughter until death, you have my respect.' Naruto thought as he walked deeper into the temple, he shrunk his body to 5 meters tall to pass through the archway and followed the scent of a virgin through the corridors.

XXXXXXX

After few minutes of walking Naruto arrived at a large iron door, he can see a light coming from the inside and the scent of a virgin was unmistakable, he reached toward the doorknob and twisted it, he tried to open the door but they are locked from the inside, Naruto only sighed at that.

" **Open up, your fate is already sealed, we don't have to do this the hard way.** " Naruto said in annoyance, he was about to say something more when a scent of blood entered his nostrils.

" **Shit!** " Naruto shouted as he reaped off the door and rushed inside, he instantly focused on a person sitting in the middle of a enormous bed, a small ornate dagger in hand and it's blade pressed to the veins of her wrist, without wasting a moment Naruto lunged at the priestess and knocked out the dagger from her hand, in a flash of light he took his human form and reached into the pouch on his left thigh, he pulled out a roll of bandages and began to cover the wounds on her wrist.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Naruto shouted in annoyance and looked at the woman for the first time. she stand at around 4,8 meters in height, small nose that Naruto instantly described as cute and small lips of a light pink color, skin nearly as white as snow and eyes shining in the light of the fireplace like big silver crystals, her snow white hair flows freely to her waist with two long and thick braids framing her face. She wears a thick baggy dark blue coat reaching to her knees with a large hood, the coat has white fur around the edge of the hood, sleeves and the bottom of the coat, around her neck is a thick white scarf and around her waist keeping the coat closed is a thick leather belt with iron buckle, she wears a pair of light brown leather pants and boots made from thick dark blue cloth and a strip of white fur around the top, laying beside her is a pair of thick white furred mittens. All her clothes are skillfully made unlike the clothes on the male Giant's.

"Wha...who...are you..." The Giantess whispered as she stared at Naruto in shock, the blond looked at her eyes and growled slightly.

"Trying to kill yourself, I should stop being so nice and act as my nature dictate." He muttered to himself and sighed as he finished dressing the wound. He stood up and took few steps back before transforming again, at the sight of the Dragon the priestess instantly realized who he was. She quickly backed away from the Dragon and a look of terror appeared on her face.

"No! Stay away from me!" She shouted in fright causing Naruto to sigh in annoyance. He brought his hands in front of himself and made a cross-shaped hand-seal.

" **Shadow Clone!** " Naruto shouted and two clouds of smoke appeared at his sides, when the smoke cleared two Dragon's looking exactly like Naruto appeared at his sides.

" **Clean the place, find a room that could be used as a treasury and put everything of value there.** " Naruto ordered and the clones went to work, when they left the room Naruto finally had time to look around the room. It is a large square room, around 8 meters in height and much more decorated than the other rooms he saw along the way, the bed on which the Giantess sit is placed by the wall opposite the door in the left corner and is basically a large elevated stone platform covered in several furs, , embedded inside the middle of the right wall of the room is a large lit fireplace with a chimney leading outside, in the middle of the room was a rug made from a large bear's fur, hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room was an iron chandelier holding three unlit torches, on the left side of the room near the bed is a large sturdy wardrobe made from wood with elegant engravings, hanging on the left from the wardrobe is a large map in a thick wooden frame.

" **Nice room you have here.** " Naruto said as he walked toward the Giantess, causing her to back away into the far left corner of her bed. He climbed onto the bed and laid down on his right side, the Giantess looked at him nervously which he noticed, with a sigh he raised his left wing and looked at her.

" **Come here, I want to take a nap and I need to make sure you won't run away.** " Naruto said calmly, the Giantess looked around nervously before slowly crawling toward Naruto, he smiled slightly when she laid down beside him to which he pulled her closer, her back pressed against his chest, he covered her with his wing and sighed with contentment, snuggling closer to the Giantess, his head near her own.

" **Naruto Uzumaki.** " Naruto said to which the Giantess looked at him.

" **That is my name...yours?** " He asked to which the Giantess looked away, after several seconds of silence she sighed lightly.

"Istlyvi...did my father..." She muttered softly, Naruto sighed and focused his left eye on her face.

" **I defeated him, I gave him a choice, leave or die, he decided to die...however he made me promise to keep you safe and I never broke a promise, he protected you until death, something like that is enough to earn my respect.** " At his words, much to Naruto's surprise, a soft smile spread across her face and if Naruto was in his human form he would surely blush.

"He was a great warrior of our tribe, however many called him a fool for his wish." The last part picked Naruto's interest.

" **What wish?** " Naruto asked in curiosity, Istlyvi laughed slightly before closing her eyes.

"He always talked that he would only die in a fight with a Dragon, to this day I thought that it would never happen." Naruto looked at her intently before sighing.

" **I thought you would be more...depressed, you just lost a father...not to mention that I was the one who killed him.** " At that Istlyvi sighed and looked into his eye, silver eyes meeting a large electric blue.

"I should be devastated, after all he was the only family I had left...yet...I knew that someday he would die and I'm already an adult." Istlyvi said as she gazed at Naruto, he looked at her for few moments before closing his eyes. After few minutes of silence Istlyvi was about to say something when Naruto's eyes opened.

" **I almost forgot, do you have a calendar here?** " Naruto asked to which Istlyvi shook her head.

"Not here, the only calendar is inside the shrine of Beona, the Goddess we Ice Giants worship, however I know that today is the 5th of Nydite, Deabio." At that Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

" **Looks like the calendar is different from the one in my world.** " Naruto said simply and closed his eyes again, completely missing the disbelieving look Istlyvi gave him. He snuggled closer to Istlyvi, having someone that close to him brought a sense of comfort into his heart.

"What do you mean different? You sound like you are not from this world." Istlyvi said to which Naruto opened his left eye.

" **It's because I'm not, around six years ago I released Tiamat who was sealed, she decided to reward me for giving her freedom, she trained me and few days ago turned me into a Dragon, she send me to this world with barely any knowledge.** " Naruto said with a tiny smile, Istlyvi stayed silent for a while before sighing.

"So my father never stood a chance against you." She said simply before closing her eyes, Naruto smirked lightly and wrapped his wing tighter around Istlyvi.

" **Go to sleep.** " Naruto said simply, soon enough he fell asleep, Istlyvi quickly following his example.


	3. Full Moon Mating Fever (Part 1)

Naruto Fanfiction

Description: Upon browsing through the Scroll of Seals one Naruto Uzumaki unsealed something that changed his life. Now as a dragon in a new world and with freedom he never had, he will do whatever he desire...and no one will stop him. Dragon Naruto, NarutoXHarem, Godlike Naruto.

The story is slightly inspired by a game Defiler Wings made by the Old Huntsman.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Kyūbi/demon/dragon speaking** "

' **Kyūbi/demon/dragon thinking** '

 **Technique name**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other show or game which can be similar to something appearing in story.

XXXXXXXIXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 3: Full Moon Mating Fever (Part 1)** **  
**

-9th of Nydite, Laig, year 764 of Bephel Era-

" **Interesting, this world is completely different from what I expected.** " Naruto muttered to himself as he read the book in front of him. Both him and Istlyvi are currently in a enormous library filled with thousands of books and scrolls, in the middle of the library was a long stone table with stone benches at its sides. He learned that there are ten months, each named after a major God or Goddess, a week have seven days, each named after a minor Goddesses of Family.

Nydite, first month of the year, 35 days long. Named after the Goddess of Sky, Law and Honor.

Liaris, second month, 28 days long. Named after the God of Joy, Hope, Mountains and Blacksmiths.

Beona, third month, 28 days long. Named after the Goddess of Wisdom, War, Love, Warriors, Winter, Moon and Ice.

Nihile, fourth month, 28 days long. Named after the God of Fate, Wealth, Time and Life.

Dyaris, fifth month, 28 days long. Named after the God of Land, Nature, Tradition and Art.

Gyhenna, sixth month, 35 days long. Named after the Goddess of Underworld, Magic and Death.

Nodea, seventh month, 28 days long. Named after the Goddess of Fertility, Family, Hospitality, Childbirth and Women.

Syone, eight month, 35 days long. Named after the God of Sea, Thunder and Jewels.

Gadona, ninth month, 28 days long. Named after the God of Guidance, Peace, Travel, Sun, Summer and Fire.

Tiamat, tenth month, 21 days long. Named of the Goddess of Dragons, Nature, Animals, Beasts and Power.

" **So they added another month after Tiamat became a Goddess.** " Naruto said and looked up from the book, he saw Istlyvi walking around the library, browsing through the various books. He looked back to the book, however what he saw there brought a frown to his face.

" **Istlyvi, does the lunar cycle is really eleven days long?** " He asked to which the Giantess stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Yes, is something wrong with that?" She asked to which Naruto nodded.

" **It is, that means a full moon twice or thrice a month, you are rather smart so you should know what that means for a Dragon.** " As he said that Istlyvi narrowed her eyes in focus as she thought about his words, after several moments her eyes went wide open and a blush loomed on her face.

"W-wait! Do you mean that..." She trailed of at the end, Naruto nodded and focused on her form.

" **I will go into heat, when is the next full moon?** " Istlyvi gulped slightly at the question, she nervously looked around for a moment before answering.

"In two days, as a priestess it is also the day I pay tribute to Beona." At that Naruto nodded and closed the book in front of him, he began to walk away, he nearly reached the exit when he suddenly stopped and looked back at Istlyvi.

" **I will leave some clones around, I should be back by the midnight.** " With that said Naruto walked out from the library which was in the lower part of his lair, climbing up the stairs Naruto soon arrived at the hall where he killed the Giants, the place was cleaned by his clones on the first day.

'What to do, maybe I can find some servants, after all only me and Istlyvi live here.' Naruto thought as he quickly created few clones of himself which walked deeper into the temple while the original pushed open the large gate and walked out, he quickly closed the gate behind him as a blizzard raged around.

" **Great, just what I needed right now.** " Naruto muttered to himself as he stretched his wings, his size increased to ten meters tall. With a mighty flap of his wings he was gone, his form disappearing in the falling snow.

XXXXXXX

Flying above a lush green forest Naruto lazily looked around, its been few hours since he left his lair and nothing of interest caught his attention. He sighed and was about to turn back when a smell of smoke caught his attention, he looked to his left and found a small column of smoke raising above the tree.

'That may be interesting.' Naruto thought as he flew closer to the trees and turned into his human form, the blond almost instantly used chakra to stick to a tree branch and looked down. There he found several makeshift tents made from sewn together leather from various animals, in the middle of the makeshift camp was a campfire around which several small green-skinned humanoid creatures are sitting, most of them are incredibly ugly with long broad noses, large mouths and long pointy ears stretching to the side, however there were also few creatures that looked similar to human women, only much smaller and green-skinned with long pointy ears but no less beautiful. All the creatures wore clothes made from animal leather and wielding primitive weapons like axes made from stone and stick tied together with a rope.

'Goblins, they could be useful, especially the female ones.' Naruto thought with a evil smirk, his blood already buzzing at the thought of ravishing this attractive females. However Naruto quickly shook his head and sighed, his buzzing blood calming down for a while.

'Damn, I already feel the effects of the incoming full moon.' Naruto thought as he tried to calm down, after few moments he nodded to himself and walked over the edge of the branch, his landing kicked up a cloud of dust which caused most of the Goblins to cough, when the cloud cleared the Goblins saw a blond human kneeling on one knee, his hands touching the ground in front of him. Naruto took a deep breath as he slowly stood up, his gaze set on the Goblins who stared at him with a hint of fear in their eyes.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I have a proposition for all of you." Naruto said as friendly as he could, a smile on his face. The female Goblins leered at him while licking their lips while the males slowly reached for their weapons and walked closer to Naruto. The blond sighed at that and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Always the same shit." Naruto muttered to himself before glaring at the Goblins with cold eyes, his eyes and the marks on his body began to glow brightly and the wind swirled around the blond. The Goblins all froze in fear as even them could feel the power the blond have, in a flash of light Naruto transformed into his Dragon form, his size slightly bigger than a horse.

" **Now listen here you little shits, I came here in peace and you dare to raise your hands against me!** " Naruto shouted in anger, he was about to incinerate all the Goblins when his attention was caught by a Goblin walking out from the largest tent in the camp. She stood much taller than other Goblins, standing at around 150 centimeters while other Goblins only reach slightly past 1 meter in height, she has a light green skin color, red eyes, small cute nose, small lips and shoulder-length curly brown hair, both her hands and feet have black claw-like nails which looks rather sharp, she has a three claw-like scars running vertically through her left eye and her left ear was missing a small fragment of the tip, most likely bitten off judging by the slightly rounded shape of the wound, she has a line of red paint going from one cheeks to the other through her nose, her body showed the signs of training yet it only added to her beauty, Naruto noticed that while she don't have much in terms of chest her butt looks round and firm, causing him to lick his lips unconsciously.

She wears a sleeveless tunic made from leather, the tunic reach to her knees and is sewn together at her shoulders and sides, leaving a clear view of her thighs, around her waist is a thin leather belt with a simple metal buckle, tied to the belt is a sheath of a dagger, her hands are wrapped in cloth bandages up to her elbows, leaving the fingers visible, her feet excluding the toes are covered by makeshift leather boots reaching slightly past her ankles, she has ring-like earring in each ear tied to which are tufts of colorful feathers, in her right hand is a long staff-like stick with hook-like end tied to which is a large tuft of colorful feathers.

"What is happening here?!" She shouted at the male Goblins, she walked up to them and hit each one in the head with her staff, causing them to hit the ground in pain. The Goblin walked up to him and bowed deeply to which Naruto looked at her with interest.

"I am deeply sorry for them my Lord, they are stupid, however as a chief of this little group I will take responsibility for their actions." The Goblin woman said to which Naruto smiled slightly and in a flash of light transformed into his human form. He walked up to the woman and placed a hand on her left shoulder.

"Raise your head, there is no need to bow before me." At Naruto's words the woman straightened her back and looked up at Naruto's face.

"My name is Bialka my Lord, please sit down where you want and we can talk about your offer." Bialka said to which Naruto nodded and sat on a log near the campfire, Bialka sitting beside him, almost instantly a female Goblin handed him a wooden cup filled with wine to which he nodded in thanks.

"It is almost sunset and we were about to start a feast, will you stay for it my Lord?" Bialka asked with a soft smile which Naruto returned as he took a sip of the wine.

"I don't mind staying, as long as we came to an agreement." He said simply, that's how the negotiations started.

XX LEMON WARNING XX

Few hours later Naruto sat a small distance from the campfire with his back against the tree, sitting between his legs with her back pressed against his chest was Bialka, her staff a small distance away from the two of them. Both of them flushed from the large amount of wine they drank, in his right hand the cup and his left hand caressing Bialka's body through her clothes, her face bright red from alcohol and embarrassment, her breath raged from pleasure.

"So, how about 50 Gritas per month, is that enough?" Naruto asked with a smile as his left hand brushed against her covered breasts, a smirk spread across his face as Bialka let out a soft moan of pleasure.

'Interesting, even if she has low B-cups they are very sensitive.' Naruto thought and gulped down the rest of the wine in his cup before setting it aside, his right hand instantly sneaked inside her tunic through her right sleeve and pinched her right nipple, almost instantly Bialka arched her back and let out a long loud moan as she came, the other Goblins looked at the two of them but a weak glare from Bialka caused them to look away.

"N-no...50 is...too little...100...will do..." Bialka said between deep breaths as he calmed down from her orgasm. Naruto smiled down at her and his left hand sneaked lower, close to her sacred place.

"You know, you are quiet lewd for a virgin." Naruto said to which Bialka looked up at him with wide eyes.

"H-how...?" She asked in shock, Naruto only smiled softly and tapped his nose with his left hand.

"You know, how about this..." He said and leaned closer to her right ear.

"100 Gritas per month...and I will take you as one of my lovers." He whispered into her ears, causing a pleasant shiver through her body, she stayed silent for a while before abruptly standing up, her right hand grabbed her staff and her other hand caught his left one, she then began to lead him toward her tent. Once inside Naruto quickly noticed that it wasn't much, only a large brown fur serving as a bed, an oil lamp near it and a wooden chest reinforced with iron at the side, there was also a simple, big rectangular chest which was slightly opened, showing some clothes inside. Bialka forced him to lay down on the bed while she closed the flaps to the tent, with that done she turned toward him and Naruto saw nervousness in her eyes, he smiled and gestured for her to came closer which she did.

"No need to be nervous, I will be gentle." He said with a calm smile to which Bialka smiled back and nodded, with a quick move Naruto unbuckled her belt which fell to the ground, he looked into Bialka's eyes and nodded slightly, Bialka gulped nervously as she slowly raised the tunic above her head, being mindful of her ears. With the tunic gone Naruto took in the sight of her naked body, a smirk spreading across his face as he saw the lack of any underwear and how wet she became.

"Oh my, how naughty of you Bialka, look at how wet you are." Naruto said teasingly to which Bialka blushed brightly and covered herself with her hands, however that pose only turn on Naruto so much more. He slowly stood up and began to undress himself, soon enough he stood naked in front of Bialka who gulped nervously at the sight of his massive tool which stood at attention. He sat back down and motioned for Bialka to move closer, she took a deep breath and did just that, when she was in range Naruto grabbed her sides and brought her close to his chest, his manhood pressed against their stomachs, Bialka gasped at the sudden move but Naruto used that moment to lean forward and crash their lips together, his long tongue shooting into her mouth and coiling against her own tongue.

Bialka's mind went blank as Naruto continued to kiss her, his hands caressing her firm butt. She quickly began to kiss back but Naruto's tongue dominated her mouth, she wrapped her arms around his neck to which Naruto growled in approval, after few minutes they pulled back from the lack of air. Naruto smiled softly and took a firm grip of her behind, Bialka gulped nervously when Naruto raised her a little and she felt something poke her slit.

"Ready? We can always stop if you want." Naruto said calmly to which Bialka shook her head.

"I will be fine, just kiss me." Bialka said to which Naruto nodded with a smile and kissed her passionately, in that moment he began to slowly lower her down onto his rod, causing her to moan in discomfort at the feeling of his tool parting her folds, after few long seconds the tip of his dick pressed against something to which Bialka pulled back from the kiss and looked down.

"Are you sure Bialka?" The blond asked softly in response to which the cute Goblin hugged him tightly, her legs wrapping around his waist as best as they could.

"Do it..." She said softly to which Naruto smiled slightly and with one quick thrust pierced her barrier, Bialka nearly screamed in pain but she bit down onto Naruto's shoulder, her tiny fangs drawing blood from the blond who felt small droplets of water on his skin. He looked down and noticed that Bialka took him to the base which with her small body was impressive, after few minutes he felt Bialka shift a little and much to his shock she raised herself a little before dropping back down.

Taking it as a sign to continue Naruto smiled and raised her a little before pulling down, that slow pace continued for few minutes before he growled slightly and speed up, forcing Bialka to moan loudly. Naruto smirked and placed her down on the makeshift bed, he unwrapped her hands from behind his neck and laced his fingers with her own before placing their joined hands at her sides and looking into her eyes with affection. Without said a word he began to thrust into her welcoming folds at a fast pace, the cute Goblin beneath him began to moan loudly in pleasure as Naruto rammed into her while growling slightly, he noticed how from time to time Bialka arched her back and moaned loudly, her orgasms causing her folds to clamp down onto his rod yet his thrusts didn't slow down.

Minutes passed by quickly as the two of them got lost in pleasure, soon enough an hour already passed and he couldn't help but smile at the look of ecstasy on her face, her eyes glazed over and mouth opened wide open as moans constantly flowed out from her mouth. He soon felt something stirring inside of him and knew that his orgasm was approaching, he leaned down, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss and muffling her moans, his thrust becoming slower yet much deeper than before, his manhood trying to breach the gate to her womb. He pulled back from the kiss and smirked as he could once more hear her moans, he growled as he was about to come.

"Bialka...I'm...close..." Naruto growled out with his tail swaying wildly to which Bialka looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes! Do it!" Bialka shouted to which Naruto smiled, then, with one more strong thrust his rod pressed against the her cervix and he growled loudly as he came, Bialka squealed as she felt Naruto's hot seed filling her, forcing her to came once more and causing her hands to squeeze onto his own in a strong grip. They stayed like this for few minutes, calming down from the pleasure, Naruto sighed as he pulled out from Bialka and laid down beside her, his seed flowing out of her, he smiled and brought her closer to him, his wings appeared on his back and covered their naked bodies.

"I think we should stop for now, you look like you could use some rest." Naruto said softly to which Bialka looked at him and nodded slightly before closing her eyes, still weak from all the orgasms. Naruto felt something moving near the entrance to the tent and took a look, he couldn't help a chuckle from escaping as he saw few female Goblins looking at the two of them with blushes, he brought a finger to his lips in a silencing sign to which they nodded and walked away, closing the flaps of the tent to give them some privacy, when they were gone Naruto smiled warmly and closed his eyes, soon enough he fell asleep.

XX LEMON END XX

XXXXXXX

-10th of Nydite, Cerne, year 764 of Bephel Era-

The next morning Naruto sat with his back against the tree as he watched the Goblins pack, Bialka sitting on his laps with a smile on her face, all her belonging tied together to form a makeshift backpack, her oil lamp hanging from its side.

"Goblins really are amazing, to effortlessly lift something bigger and heavier than them." He said in amazement as he watched a male Goblin lifting a large chest filled with treasures above his head. Bialka smiled at his words and snuggled closer to her lover.

"Do you think we survived so long just because we are small and hard to find? We had to adapt to overcome our weaknesses, the Goblins of ancient times were much smaller and weaker than now, making an easy target for predators." She said softly to which Naruto chuckled and hugged her, he couldn't help the warm feeling in his heart as he looked down at her.

'Weird, I never felt like that back in Konoha.' Naruto thought but frowned slightly at the mention of his former home, however that frown quickly disappeared as he heard Bialka yawn loudly, as smile once again appearing on his face.

"You are quiet smart for a Goblin, I mean, I only hear rumors about the intelligence of your race so I don't know if it is true." Naruto said and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, Bialka giggled softly as she looked up at his face.

"I was once a servant to a witch, she was a good friend, she trained me and helped me become much smarter, she tried to teach me magic but I was only good at healing spells and making potions, when I failed at some spells I thought she would be disappointed with me, however she only smiled and told me to try something different." A smile spread across her face as she told Naruto about her past, the blond couldn't help but smile and kiss the top of her head.

"Sound like an amazing person, I would like to meet her and thank her for helping you." Naruto said to which Bialka giggled again, the sound warming his heart even more.

"I don't know where she is, our ways parted after she got married, however she left me some books and magic items to help me in the future, soon after we went our ways I stumbled upon this little tribe and defeated their chief in battle, taking his place, he gave me this staff and left, since then we moved from place to place, robing caravans and travelers, however now that I met you we can finally settle in one place...and..." At the end of her speech she took a hold of his right hand and placed it on her stomach, a bright smile appearing on her face, he knew what she talked about and instantly smiled.

"Are you okay with that? I mean, pregnancy is not something to take lightly." At his words Bialka smiled and shook her head a little.

"I don't mind, I wanted to become a mother for some time now but as you can see the male Goblins are not the most pleasant things to look at." He chuckled a little at her words, he was about to say something when one of his clones dispelled, sending its memories to him, a frown appeared on his face which Bialka noticed, a look of worry appearing on her face.

"What happened?" She asked to which Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"One of my clones dispelled, my lair was attacked by Ice Giants but the clones and Istlyvi forced them to retreat." At that Naruto looked at him with raised eyebrow before slowly standing up.

"Who is this Istlyvi, sounds like a name an Ice Giantess would have?" Bialka asked with a hint of hostility in her voice to which Naruto raised an eyebrow, after few moments he began to laugh which caused Bialka to blush in embarrassment and stomp her leg angrily.

"It's not funny! Who is she?!" Bialka shouted at him but Naruto only smiled and pulled her back into his laps, she struggled for a moment before huffing and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Are you jealous Bialka? I will let you know that you are my first time, Istlyvi is a Ice Giantess, she served as the priestess in the temple of Beona which I made my lair, I have yet to mate with her." At his words Bialka sighed in relief to which Naruto hugged her.

"Oh my, are you jealous? Does my little minx want me to love only her?" Naruto teased the Goblin, Bialka blushed a dark red color and looked down. He smiled before using his right hand to tilt her head up and kiss her softly, a soft moan escaping her lips at the gesture, he pulled back few moments later and gently caressed her face with his hand.

"Don't worry, I would not forget about you, when we get back I will mark you as my mate, it will show everyone that you are mine and only mine." At that Bialka smiled and closed her eyes, her head leaning onto his chest.

"I would like that." She said softly, in that moment a male Goblin walked up to them and bowed.

"We are all packed up, everyone is ready to go." At his words Naruto nodded and picked Bialka up while he stood up, he set her down before walking some distance from the group, with a flash of light he transformed into his Dragon form roughly the size of a horse and brought his hands in front of him in a cross-shaped hand-seal.

' **Shadow Clone.** ' He thought and in a large cloud of smoke several copies of him appeared, the clones all leaned down while the original looked at them.

" **Get on, I will take you all to my lair.** " At his words the Goblins began to climb up on the clones while the original walked up to Bialka and picked her up, he set her down on his back and stretched his wings, when everyone got on top he nodded to himself.

" **Alright, hang on everyone!** " He shouted and with a flap of his wings he and his clones took to the air, Naruto's lair as their destination.


	4. notification 22062018

hello everyone, I want to inform you that my blog 'afrc500 dot blogspot dot com' will serve as a database to the finished and unfinished chapters of my stories as well as any notifications I have, that is all for now, see you until the next chapter.


End file.
